


Some Quality Herosteve

by SaucyPenguin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyPenguin/pseuds/SaucyPenguin
Summary: Steve, known as a beloved person across the plains of minecraft, and a favorite among the villagers. As far as he's been here, he's been living his own peaceful life raising animals, tilling land, and giving a helping hand here and there. Yet, as he continues on, he comes to realize that life can bring many surprises, big and small. One surprise in particular being the god of the Nether, in all his terror, lurking among the overworld. But not all things have to be scary.
Relationships: Herobrine/Steve (Minecraft), steve - Relationship
Comments: 24
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1: Rearranging Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't done anything like this before, and i'm hoping to improve! Thanks for reading and see you soon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, known as a beloved person across the plains of minecraft, and a favorite among the villagers. As far as he's been here, he's been living his own peaceful life raising animals, tilling land, and giving a helping hand here and there. Yet, as he continues on, he's comes to realize that life can bring many surprises, big and small. One surprise in particular being the god of the Nether, in all his terror, lurking among the overworld. But not all things have to be scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't done anything like this before, and i'm hoping to improve! Thanks for reading and see you soon!

# Chapter 1: Rearranging Thoughts

Light shone through his window as the radiant sun rose up over the mountains that laid across the horizon. Clouds tinted yellow and pink swept across the sky, birds awoke to sing their songs to one another, and Steve's animals awoke, grazing across the dew-covered morning grass. In the distant village, farmers rose to work on their morning chores and tend to the animals. Iron golems still patrolling the surrounding area of the village after a long night's work of fighting off mobs. Yet, not far away, in the crowded oak forest sat a cozy home next to a worn wooden barn. Only the animals were up and about, going on with their daily routine of grazing. The soft snores of man could be heard coming from the home as the sun continued to rise. Soon, the light shone on his eyes and brought him out of sleep.  


"Mmgh...?" Grumbling came from Steve as he creaked open his eyes. The player sat up and yawned, stretching and trying to wake up. He turned over and stood up, walking towards the bathroom to freshen up for the day. He was supposed to visit the local blacksmith, his pick was hopefully repaired after his journey through the mines. Groaning went from the bathroom to his front door, kicking on his shoes and grabbing a pair of shears and a bucket. Steve opened the door and took a breath in, the morning air was always refreshing to him. A calm way to wake up, even though he was sore from mining the previous night. He rolled his shoulders to ease the pain as he strolled over to the barn, his animals waiting for him. He'd originally found his cow nearby in the woods with a hurt ankle, and decided to take her in. Steve had bandaged her up and so far she'd been healing quite nicely. He bought two sheep and two chickens from a merchant traveling through the area awhile ago. The merchant claimed he didn't need them anymore, and was looking to make some money. The cow mooed at Steve, disrupting him from his thinking. She nudged his arm with the pail and gave him her best puppy eyes.  


"Yeah yeah Tulip, i'll milk you. Just gimme a sec." The miner breathily laughed. Tulip gave a moo in agreement as he bent down with the bucket and began to milk her.  


"There you go, feeling better?" Tulip rubbed her head against Steve affectionately as a thank you. He smiled and walked over to his sheep and got to shearing.

By early afternoon, Steve has collected plenty of wool, milk, and eggs to keep him busy for awhile. He stashed the goods away in an ice chest to keep them fresh until he needed them. He pulled out an apple from a nearby chest, grabbed his iron sword, and headed out towards the village. The walk was brisk, he'd memorized every nook and turn there was in order to get to the village. So he could enjoy his apple without having to worry about getting lost. 

When he arrived, villagers were busy as they ran back and forth, multitasking farming and trading. Despite the awful trades most of them had to offer, every now and then there would be one for a reasonable price. He strode through the town, saying hi or waving to a couple villagers before he reached the blacksmiths. The local blacksmith was out working away on a fractured shovel, using a hammer to mold the iron back into its proper form. He noticed Steve and gave a noise of approval before disappearing into the shack and returning with his repaired pick. Steve took it and examined the tool, to find it was as good as new. He thanked the blacksmith as he wandered back into town. 

The villagers had come to know Steve, and welcomed him with open arms. Since he was so different than them, they were bound to get curious about who he was and why he was there. Soon enough, they developed a liking towards him and let him come into their village. Most villagers were happy to welcome him, and some just didn't mind. But others were terrified of Steve, not just because he was a player, but because of his similarities to _him_. Stories had been passed down for generations about _him_ , and people learned to fear _him_ for generations. Storied told of a god of the Nether, a dimension of fire and fear. The god's name, _Herobrine_ , sparked terror in anyone and everyone who knew of the tales. Steve, unknowing the stories, constantly wondered why some of the villagers were so against him coming to visit. That is until the town's librarian let him take a book that held many of the tales. So after lots of persuading and arguments, the villagers all agreed to let Steve into their village whenever he wanted.

The rest of Steve's day consisted of helping villagers with their farming, making decent trades, and playing with some of the younger kids. Steve was content and happy with how he was living, he felt happy knowing all these people trust him. Soon enough, the sun began to set as it cast a deep glow across the plains. Steve gathered his bearings and said his goodbyes to the townsfolk as he ventured off into the woods back towards his home. The soft grass and dirt crunched underneath his boots as a breeze came past. This is how most of his days went, calm and simple while making sure to help the villagers. Every now and then he would go mining into an old mine shaft he found embedded in a hill near his house. It made a convenient spot for Steve to gather plenty of coal and other useful resources. Because of a creeper, his pick had broken which is why he hasn't been in the mines lately. But now that it's fixed, he wanted to get down there as soon as possible. He came to the clearing among the thick trees where his house was and walked towards it. As Steve passed the barn, he said his good nights to the farm animals, despite not understanding what he says. Steve gripped the handle on the door and felt a chill go down his spine. The sun had set a few minutes ago, and mobs should have been emerging from the dark by now, but not one mob was near. He looked into the forest, squinting to try to see any movement. Scanning the area, he was drawn to the mine shaft. Something about it was off, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Maybe it was the fog? Or maybe he was just tired from the walk, and he hadn't eaten much today. 

"Geeze, I've gotta get inside and eat something" He mentally told himself as he swung open the door, light flooding the doorway. Yet, he looked back at the entrance of the cave one more time, and saw something different. Something he's never seen before. Two glowing white lights burning though the fog, staring right at him. Steve paused for a second, not knowing how to react, but came to his senses and rushed inside and slammed the door behind him. Breathing hard, he waited a minute before peeking outside his window. The lights were closer, and getting closer at the minute. Steve yelped and pushed the wall away from him, scrambling to lean against the door to prevent anyone from getting in. Shuffling of grass could be heard from the other side of the door before it stopped all together. The air seemed thick and Steve was finding it hard to breathe from fear. He knew who it was, but didn't want to believe it. Minutes passed by and nothing happened, so Steve cautiously looked outside his window to find the forest staring back at him. The white lights had gone, and mobs started to spawn in the area. Steve let out a sigh, happy to see things returning back to normal as he kicked off his boots and let them pile near his bed. He shuffled onto the mattress and let out a sigh into his sheets. 

"For the love of Notch, why?"

Steve's thoughts were cut short as he fell asleep, half falling off his bed, sword by his side. Yet, through his window, a figure watched him, witnessing his whole panic session. The figure laughed to himself, a deep dry laugh, as he leaned against a tree. 

"Your going to need some rest to sort out your thoughts Stephen," He chuckled again. "I'll be waiting for you tomorrow".


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, known as a beloved person across the plains of minecraft, and a favorite among the villagers. As far as he's been here, he's been living his own peaceful life raising animals, tilling land, and giving a helping hand here and there. Yet, as he continues on, he's comes to realize that life can bring many surprises, big and small. One surprise in particular being the god of the Nether, in all his terror, lurking among the overworld. But not all things have to be scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Thanks to those who've read this story, I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

#  Chapter 2: Finding Memories 

Steve awoke with a start, falling off his bed and thudding onto the hardwood floor. Groaning, he picked himself up and looked around himself. Everything was the same, except his messy bed and his shoes scattered around him. Steve sat back down holding his head, that he hit against the floor, with one hand while the other supported him as he leaned back. His mind was fogged as he tried to recall what happened the night before. The feeling of fear, saying goodnight to his animals, and the feeling of flopping down on his bed. Steve tried to recall where the fear came from, but the only thing that came to mind were white lights. He shrugged it off for now as he grabbed a piece of bread and his bucket, strolling outside without his shoes. He didn't mind all that much, he would come back inside in a few minutes anyway, so no harm done. The crisp morning air blew against him as he made his way over to Tulip, the cold grass sending shivers through him. He opened the fence gate and stepped inside to find a snoring cow snuggled up in some hay. The sight warmed Steve's heart, and he decided to let her sleep for a little while longer. He walked back outside her pen and leaned against the wall, creaking as he moved his weight onto it. Everything was peaceful, from the birds flying overhead to the stream that flowed through the forest. 

As Steve absentmindedly looked around, he caught a glance of the mine shaft. Feelings bubbled inside him as he had an uneasy feeling the longer he stared at the entrance. Suddenly, memories came back, piece by piece, flooding into Steve's mind. 

_Two glowing white lights burning through the fog, staring right at him._

_The lights were closer, and getting closer at the minute._

_...hard to breathe..._

A cold sweat shot through Steve as he remembered last night's events. He saw _him_ , the god of the Nether, _Herobrine._ Steve couldn't help but quickly turn around and scan the area for anyone else that could have been there. But it was just him and the forest. Steve was still nervous, but Tulip has awoken and was wanting to be milked. He decided to push through his morning chores as quickly as possible so he could venture into the mines. He got to work, milking Tulip, gathering eggs, and shearing sheep, same as yesterday. Only yesterday he was calmer than he was now, and Steve wished he could just go back to yesterday and avoid last night's events. 

He ran back inside, carefully enough so he didn't drop anything, sorted them into the ice chests and cleared his mind. Steve planned that he would go into the mine shaft to collect any goods, hopefully avoid the god, and get out as soon as he could. He was just itching to get down there to see if he could find any valuable sources, he just knows that he's onto something down there. And he wouldn't be walking over lava pools, endangering himself, for nothing either. 

Steve grabbed his new pickaxe, iron sword, torches, and slipped on his shoes while almost tripping out the door. He didn't plan to stay the whole day, so he didn't need to bring as many tools. The good thing about that was he had more space for anything he found. Steve approached the mineshaft, getting a little more nervous each step. 

"Come on Steve, you've been down this mine plenty of times, whats one more?" Steve tried reassuring himself as he began to descend deeper into the caves. It progressively got darker the closer he got to where he left off, vaguely remembering how he had ran out of torches and had to turn back. But this time, he at least brought a couple more just to be sure. Steve was sure he would find something soon, because the mineshaft was beginning to seem like a maze with all the twists and turns. Although minutes turned into hours with no luck of anything special, if you don't could coal and a few pieces of iron. It was probably dark by the time Steve stopped to take a rest, sorting his items around in his bag. Herobrine hadn't been a problem at all, which made Steve much more comfortable while mining. Even though he didn't find much, at least he didn't have to deal with a terrifying god. 

Steve checked himself and hadn't realized how tired he was until the moment he sat down. As he leaned against an old piece of wood that supported the roof of the mineshaft, tiredness overtook him and Steve began to nod off. By now, Steve thought he'd learned his lesson when it came to falling asleep in caves, but this proved otherwise as he easily got comfortable against the wooden beam. Just as he was about to succumb to sleep, a faint hissing could be heard to his right. Steve didn't realize what was happening until he felt hot burns and was blown a few feet away. He seethed in pain as he gripped his right arm and pushed himself off the ground. His arm had burns along his shoulder to his elbow, and some on his right leg too. He came to the conclusion that if there was one mob, there was bound to be many others nearby. 

Steve forced himself off the floor and began to limp towards the way he came. He had to duck through tight squeezes and tread over makeshift bridges surrounded by boiling hot lava. He could feel his injuries getting worse as he struggled to get back to the entrance of the mineshaft. After a few more corners, Steve saw the mouth of the cave and the stars in the sky. Relief washed over him as he came towards the entrance only to wash away when he saw what was awaiting him. Countless skeletons, zombies, and creepers were scouting the area, waiting for anything to pass by. Steve quickly dashed back behind the corner before any mobs could spot him through the darkness. He knew he was too weak to fight off that many enemies at once, so leaving wasn't an option. Steve decided to go back and camp in the mineshafts until daytime. There was a spot somewhere that he knew he left a chest and furnace with some food in, so that was his main goal. 

But halfway through, his leg began to worsen to a point where it couldn't support Steve's weight. He had to sit back down, completely open for any mobs to attack if they saw him. Steve could only hope for the best as he tried to get comfortable on the floor. How had he done it so easily earlier? Sleep would be the best option, but his burns were making that task significantly harder than it needed to be. Steve groaned and laid down to stare up at the cave ceiling, hoping it would somehow have an easier answer for how he could get out of this situation. 

"Hm, well. Isn't this quite the unfortunate predicament you've seemed to be caught in Stephen?" The voice made Steve snap back to his senses and shift to high alert. He snapped up and whipped around to see who the voice belonged to, only to find himself alone. Steve strained himself to stand up and try to get ready to defend himself if he needed to, if he even could. 

"W-whose there? Show yourself!" Steve tried to say, but it came out a lot shakier than he intended it to be. 

"Oh Steve, don't you recognize me? I do find it would be quite hard to forget someone you know and hear so much about".


	3. Chapter 3: Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, known as a beloved person across the plains of minecraft, and a favorite among the villagers. As far as he's been here, he's been living his own peaceful life raising animals, tilling land, and giving a helping hand here and there. Yet, as he continues on, he's comes to realize that life can bring many surprises, big and small. One surprise in particular being the god of the Nether, in all his terror, lurking among the overworld. But not all things have to be scary.

# Chapter 3: Past and Present 

"Oh Steve, don't you recognize me? I do find it would be quite hard to forget someone you know and hear so much about".

Steve began to mentally panic and slowly backed up against the wall, drawing his sword. Getting into stance, he glared down Herobrine the best he could with his burnt leg.

"Don't come any closer!" Herobrine stood for a moment, motionless. The tension was thick and the air was still, Steve waiting for Herobrine to make his move. Herobrine suddenly lurched forward, making Steve let out a yell of surprise and brace for the worst. But, what he did next surprised Steve. He didn't feel anything, and Herobrine doubled over with laughter as his voice echoed through the mine shaft. Steve wasn't sure what to do, so he awkwardly stood there, waiting for the god to finish so they could continue. Herobrine stood back up straight, still chuckling under his breath as he composed himself.

"Sorry, it just never gets old when it comes to staring the life out of people. It's been awhile." Steve stood there dumbfounded, recoiling his sword down back to his side so he could lean on it. He was still trying to process why he wasn't dead yet.

"So... You're not gonna kill me? Why aren't you trying to attack me? What was that?" Steve asked, still puzzled by the situation trying to ask as many questions as he could.

"No, i'm not going to kill you Steve, I may be the god of the Nether but I have decency. And it was just a joke, I swear, people are loosing their sense of humor these days." Herobrine retorted calmly, half thinking to himself as he spoke.

"Well if you were approached by a god that was said to destroy mountains, then maybe it wouldn't seem that funny to you either." Steve claimed, yet Herobrine just laughed again. Not as hard as before, but still a full laugh that made him lean back.

"Alright alright, sure." Herobrine said as Steve, still staying cautious, tried to scan for any signs that spelled danger. Yet, the god didn't seem like he had any intentions to hurt him. So far that is. The literal god of the Nether, the one that has the power to destroy most things he wanted, was standing right in front of him. The one villagers told him that he was a danger and to never interact with him, or he could face eternal suffering. Although here he was, still alive. Herobrine was intimidating and sort of threatening, but he didn't come off as the way the stories told about him.

"So if your not here to kill me, then why are you here?" Steve questioned. Herobrine seemed to straighten himself out to start answering more questions.

"Well, being a god trapped in solitude surrounded by lava and fire isn't the most exciting thing. So if I had ever managed to escape that, i'd at least want to talk to another actual person." Steve stared at him still confused, as Herobrine sighed.

"Maybe i'm just lonely Steve, ever thought about that? I escaped the Nether and I haven't been in contact with the overworld for ages." Steve began to feel sympathy for the god. Even though they just met, it did seem like a hard situation to be in. Stuck in a world alone for ages? Sounded pretty boring to him. After a moment of silence, Steve came back to the present.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that." Steve apologized, but Herobrine just shook it off.

"No, it's fine, it's in the past now. Right now i'm just glad to be out of there and up here." Steve wasn't sure where this conversation was going, and he felt empathy for the god. So, Steve did the first thing that came to his mind.

"Uhm, you could stay with me for today, if you wanted..." Steve wasn't sure what he was doing. He was offering a major threat to stay with him while he mined and what? Give him chances to kill him or steal his things? Yet before he could rethink what he just said, Herobrine beat him to it.

"Sure, been meaning to see what players are doing these days." Herobrine gave him a smile that made him regret his decisions. He knew this would somehow go wrong, one way or another. He tried to continue back into the mines, but his leg wouldn't allow it. He hissed in pain and kneeled down holding his leg in pain. Herobrine noticed and walked over, analyzing the wound and dug into his pocket. He brought out a glass bottle filled with a bright pink liquid. Herobrine offered Steve the potion in which Steve, still confused, slowly took.

"Instant healing. It should help clear that burn much faster." Steve uncorked the bottle, and a sweet yet strong smell filled his senses. He cautiously looked at Herobrine before slowly drinking the potion, noticing how it didn't taste as bad as he expected it to. Suddenly, his leg felt weird sensations as the burn wounds slowly healed themselves until it looked like nothing ever happened. Steve could only stare in awe as the potion did its magic. He experimentally took a few steps to find his leg was in perfect working order, and his arm felt much better as well. While he experimentally turned his arm around a few times, he turned back around to Herobrine.

"Wow, thanks. How did you get that?" Herobrine slightly smirked to himself, glad for the thanks Steve gave him. He wasn't sure when the last time he heard someone thank him genuinely was.

"It's just a perk of being a god I guess." He nonchalantly said to Steve, walking over to him.

"Alright, here, i'll show you where I left off down here." Herobrine followed Steve into the dark caves that laid ahead.

What Herobrine told Steve was true, he did escape the Nether for the first time in years. And although he wouldn't outright say it, he did like the company of talking to someone again. Yet he didn't want to get too attached, he would take a few things from the player and leave. He was still trying to get revenge on his traitorous brother, Notch. Ever since Notch locked Herobrine away in the Nether, his hatred for him just grew. For part of his revenge, he created zombie pigmen, ghasts, and magma slimes. 

When it was originally just the two of them, they created the world side by side. Notch created the villages, animals, landscapes, and sun. While Herobrine created caves, depths of the ocean, and the moon. Two different sides coming together to create a whole new world. Animals roamed the world without a care, and villagers created their civilizations to survive. Herobrine was originally unsure of adding intelligent life that thought for itself, but seeing how simple the villagers were, it didn't bother him too much. Yet one day, Notch proposed the idea of a player, an even more intelligent form of life that also thought for its own. Herobrine was unsure but let him add it in anyways. 

While Notch was happy the player, a different one than Steve, was thriving in the world, Herobrine was confused. It built things for no reason, statues and buildings, that had nothing to do with surviving. The player would take materials from the caves he created, and even though it was necessary for the player's survival, it bothered Herobrine. He'd spent time creating the depths of the caves and liked them the way they were. 

So then, one day Herobrine tried removing the player from the world, in which Notch opposed. Notch argued that the player would be able to explore their world and create new things, while Herobrine argued that it could be a threat, destroying important parts of the world that they had created together. So, in a heat of rage, Herobrine created the mobs of the overworld; skeletons, zombies, spiders, enderman and so on that spread across the world, emerging at night and would intend to harm villagers and players alike. To prevent any more destruction, Notch locked Herobrine away in the Nether, so the overworld could be safe from anymore of his creations. 

Herobrine had tried many times to escape, but the barrier that Notch set was too strong for him to pass by. Thus leading to him stuck in solitude for years, creating new mobs. But then not long before he'd seen Steve, Herobrine found a weak spot deep at the edges of the Nether, and slipped past. And that's when, for the first time in ages, Herobrine was back in the overworld. He explored it, recognizing Notch's forests and mountains. And so for revenge, he would destroy everything Notch created, trying to get back at him. Tales were born of the terrifying _Herobrine_ that destroyed villages and burnt everything to a crisp. But while he was looking for something else to obliterate, he'd spotted a small home in a clearing inside an oak forest. Recognizing it wasn't created by villagers, he'd spotted a figure that looked quite similar to him yet without the white eyes. A new player, that was briskly walking over to a worn down make shift barn that housed a few animals. 

For the next few days, he watched as Steve performed his daily activities and learned what it was like for players around this time. And eventually, he'd decided to interact with him to see if the players had changed, or if they still only thought for themselves. 

And thus that brings them here, a god and miner walking through the depths of a cave in search of materials. Herobrine had come to accept that the material was needed for their survival, but not much else that the previous players would do. 

"I'll just see what it's like living in the overworld, and then i'll continue on." Herobrine thought to himself. But boy, would he prove himself otherwise.


	4. Chapter 4: Icing With a Cherry on Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, known as a beloved person across the plains of minecraft, and a favorite among the villagers. As far as he's been here, he's been living his own peaceful life raising animals, tilling land, and giving a helping hand here and there. Yet, as he continues on, he's comes to realize that life can bring many surprises, big and small. One surprise in particular being the god of the Nether, in all his terror, lurking among the overworld. But not all things have to be scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just about Steve and Hero getting to know each other better. Thank you for all the people who have been reading, leaving kudos, and comments. It means a lot to me, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

#  Chapter 4: Icing With a Cherry on Top 

Herobrine had only meant to stay for just a few hours, really. But found himself with the miner for the fourth day now. 

After Steve had shown him the mines and how he looked for ores and what not, they'd walked back up to the surface. The sun was just rising so mobs began to clear out and it was safe for them to walk back to Steve's home. From there they said their goodbyes and Herobrine was gone in a flash, yet another perk of being a god. He'd retreated further into the woods that day intending to move on, and he did. Herobrine roamed over many grassy plains, scorching hot deserts, and ice cold mountains. But nothing interested him as much as he thought it would, and villagers weren't interesting when it came to conversation. Most of them ran in terror the moment they saw him, and locked themselves away in their cottages. But there were a few who were brave enough to approach him, but they had nothing interesting to talk about. Probably because they were literally shaking in fear and couldn't think about anything else other than their demise. 

The only person that was intriguing to talk to was Steve. He warmed up to the god as they wen't through the mines a few hours prior, and same went for Herobrine. Steve talked about how he'd first spawned into the world, not remembering anything before then. So he'd just ended up building a house for himself, and a barn for some animals he found. He would also talk about what he saw that fascinated him in nature, which was much more interesting than if Herobrine wanted to buy three pieces of bread for five emeralds. So after a few hours, he reaturned to Steve's home, in search of the miner. 

Before Herobrine came back, Steve also had a few things to sort out. First off, he was relieved that the god left and let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. Steve pondered why the god was really there, and whether what he told him was true. The tales always said that there was no possible way out of the Nether because of the barrier, but then again, those books were written some time ago. And would the god really just waltz up to a person just because he was lonely? Steve thought gods were always busy with things to do since they were, well, gods. And why would Steve be the first person he had to talk to? Why couldn't he have just stuck with the villagers, or found another player somewhere in the world? Steve kept these thoughts in his head as he walked down towards the village, his pick swinging by his side. 

As he helped the villagers that day, he asked a few of them if they knew anything else about Herobrine. They all shook their heads and recommenced that Steve should go to the library for that kind of information. So, later that day Steve opened the door to the old library in search of information. He spend a good two hours reading the few books the village had about Herobrine, but none of them told him anything that he didn't already know. When dawn approached, Steve gave up for the day and made the trek back home. 

When Steve arrived back home that first day, he wasn't expecting Herobrine to be leaning up against the barn while he looked lost in thought. When Herobrine noticed Steve's return, he walked over with a small smirk. 

"Y...You're back?" Steve curiously asked, not expecting to ever see the god again. 

"You could say that yes," Herobrine looked in the direction of the village."The other people here don't have much...taste...when it comes to conversation." A look of annoyance crossed his face as he remembered the encounters he had with the villagers. Steve began to catch on, as he noticed Herobrine's small change. 

"You were much more interesting than those people, so here I am" Herobrine bluntly said as he shifted his weight back and forth, waiting for an answer from Steve. 

"Uh, thanks..." Steve knew he shouldn't offer again, his life was still at stake when he was around the terrifying god. But he hadn't killed him yet, so Steve wasn't as nervous as before. "...You could hang with me again if you want to." Steve cautiously offered as he stuck his hands in his denim indigo pants. 

"I'd be happy to, Stephen." Herobrine replied, a genuine smile coming onto his face. Under all of the precautions Steve was feeling, he was happy the god had come back. It was nice talking to someone who wasn't a villager or an animal, but rather someone who was almost similar to himself. 

So for the next few days, Herobrine followed Steve around wherever he needed to be. Whether it was the village, the mine shaft, or just at home, they would go back and forth talking about their experiences. And that brought us up to present, a new day which meant another day helping more villagers. They didn't need to be visited every day, but Steve would drop in every few days to make sure things hadn't gotten out of hand. He got out of bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he clumsily walked over to grab his shoes. Slipping them on, he walked into the brisk morning air to milk Tulip. 

Even Tulip was visibly nervous when she'd first seen Herobrine up close. She'd backed away into the corner of her stable and hid her face in the hay. So when Steve came over alone, she was relieved and affectionately rubbed her head against his side. 

"Aww, I missed you to girl. You sleep well?" Steve casually talked to Tulip as he milked her, almost filling the bucket of milk to the top. Steve stood up and gave a pat to Tulip, before exiting the pen and began to walk back over to his house. Yet suddenly, Herobrine appeared out of thin air, startling Steve so much that he almost spilled the milk. Herobrine laughed at the scene as Steve regained his balance and playfully stuck his tongue out at Herobrine and continued to walk past him. 

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, you almost made me spill this milk, and I need it for today too!" Steve said over his shoulder as Herobrine floated over, catching up beside Steve. Herobrine noticed that Steve was also chuckling under his breath as well. So he 'accidentally' stuck out his foot in an attempt to trip Steve, which worked. Steve made a panicked noise as he toppled over, falling into the muddy grass. But, luckily, Herobrine caught the milk bucket before a single drop could spill. "Hey! What was that for?" Steve said as he got back up, knees coated in a layer of mud. Herobrine was laughing, a lighthearted laugh, that Steve found out was quite contagious. Steve, now also laughing, looked down at his muddy pants and had an idea. He bent over and got a handful of mud, forming it into a ball and throwing it at Herobrine. The god's guard was down, and soon enough he had a face full of mud. Now it was Steve's turn to double over with laughter, as the god wiped his eyes trying to see again. Herobrine had a devious smirk on his face as he set the pail of milk down, getting ready for a fight. Herobrine threw one back, which hit Steve in the shoulder. They continued on with this until they both were coated head to toe with mud stains. 

"Hah, we should probably get back inside and clean up." Steve said as he opened the door and walked inside with the milk. Somehow, no mud had gotten into the milk, which was a relief for Steve. He stored it in the ice chest and walked back over to Herobrine, who was also still coated in mud. 

"Oh geeze, how are we gonna clean this off?" Steve laughed as he looked over to Herobrine. 

"Not to worry Stephen." Herobrine snapped his fingers, and in a blink of an eye, the mud was gone and disappeared into the air. 

"Huh, well, that's one way to do it." Steve said dumbfounded as he looked down at his now clean clothes. Steve didn't think that he would ever get used to the god's powers. 

"Yup. Now, back to the milk...You said you needed it for something?" Herobrine asked. Most of the time, Steve would just store it away for later, so this was different. 

"Yeah, one of the villagers asked if I could bake a cake for her so she could surprise her younger sister." Herobrine raised an eyebrow at this. Steve hadn't talked about cooking much, and Herobrine never cooked much himself either. If anything, Herobrine had never really cooked anything before. He never really needed to eat before because of the whole being a god situation. So cake was pretty unfamiliar to him. 

"Cake? Why would she want to surprise someone with that, what's so good about it?" Steve stopped what he was doing and turned around to face Herobrine. 

"Hero, are you telling me that you've never had cake before?" Steve said this much more seriously than Herobrine expected him to. He suddenly felt uneasy from the sudden pressure, was cake something he was supposed to have tried by now? 

"Yes?" Herobrine hesitantly states, looking back at Steve. Steve stayed still for a moment before reaching back into the ice chest, and pulling out not one but two milk buckets. He continued to grab out more ingredients until he had a pile of food on the counter he would cook on. 

"I don't know much about this stuff, but that seems like a lot for one cake Steve." 

"No, i'm not just making one. I'm doubling the recipe so we can make two cakes!" Steve began to heat the furnace and pulled out a bowl and a spoon. 

"Two?" Herobrine questioned. 

"Yeah! One for the villager, and one for us. You've gotta try this stuff, it's like nothing you've ever had." Steve pulled out a tiny piece of paper with scribbles on it, presumably given to him by the villager who requested the dessert. 

"You could help me if you want to, it's sounds pretty fun to bake, and I don't know anything about cooking." Steve said as he looked over to Herobrine. 

"I know nothing about cooking either, plus, i've never tried cake which says a lot right?" Steve laughed at this and set the note down. 

"Alright, then we can figure this out as we go." For the next hour, they mixed the wheat, sugar, milk, and eggs together and poured them into two separate pans. Then they slipped the two cakes into the furnace and began to wait. Steve began to put any leftover ingredients back into their chests. 

"For our first time baking, i'd say that went pretty well." Steve said as he put the eggs away into a chest. 

"Pretty chaotic too." Herobrine snickered and he looked at the cakes in the furnace. They waited for around thirty minutes before carefully taking the two cakes out of the furnace. Steve took them out of the pans and frosted both cakes with white icing, and a few extra toppings on top. The two stepped back to admire their work, and it wasn't half bad. 

"Alright, before we drop the cake off, lets try ours before it gets cold." Steve brought his sword over and used the tip to cut two slices of the cake, putting them on wooden plates and handing one to Herobrine. Steve tossed a fork to Herobrine and got one for himself as well. 

"Moment of truth, huh?" Herobrine said before cutting into his slice. He brought the piece up to his mouth and took a bite. He realized Steve was right, cake was like nothing he's ever tried before. The sweet flavor mixed with the icing went together perfectly. 

"Hey this is pretty good, huh Herobrine?...Hero?" Steve looked over when he didn't get a response to find Herobrine looking like he was in heaven as he ate his cake. Steve just laughed to himself as they finished their pieces, Hero sneaking a small slice while Steve wasn't looking. Once they finished, they packet up the second cake in a small glass container and left for the village. The taste of vanilla frosting still lingering in their mouths. 

"After we drop this off and come back, can we get more?" Herobrine half jokingly asked, and Steve snickered. 

"Psh, sure" Steve replied, rolling his eyes at the god. After a few minutes, they arrived at the village just as the sun hit the horizon. Villagers were happy to see Steve, but when they saw who he was with, they quickly rushed back inside, locking their doors. Steve felt bad for the god, but Herobrine just seemed used to it. When they arrived to the lady's house, Herobrine knocked at the door since Steve's hands were full. The door opened and a villager filled the entryway. 

"Oh! Hello Ste-" She noticed the nether god standing to his right and immedietly stiffened. "eeeve. H-how are you?". She shakily finished her sentence, trying to avoid eye contact with the god. Steve ignored her change of tone and continued on. 

"Doing good, thanks. We brought your order, still warm." Steve calmly smiled and handed over the cake to the woman, who shakily took it. 

"T-thanks. I'll see you soongottagobyetakecare!" She quickly shut the door, and they both heard the lock click on the other side. The god and the miner just looked at eachother before chortling to each other. 

"Alright then." Steve bluntly said with a smile and began to walk off. Herobrine right next to him. 

"Seemed like a polite lady, don't you think Stephen?" Hero joked. They both walked out of the village as night became more known. Herobrine noticed how dark it was getting and suggested that they pick up the pace, yet Steve brushed it off. 

Steve had learned his lessons the hard way many times, and this would definitely be one of them.


	5. Chapter 5: Midnight Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, known as a beloved person across the plains of minecraft, and a favorite among the villagers. As far as he's been here, he's been living his own peaceful life raising animals, tilling land, and giving a helping hand here and there. Yet, as he continues on, he's comes to realize that life can bring many surprises, big and small. One surprise in particular being the god of the Nether, in all his terror, lurking among the overworld. But not all things have to be scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little longer to post, I've just been busy doing other things. But i'll get the next chapter up soon! And i've just realized that this chapter is kinda mushy but whatever lol. Thanks to those who've read this, and I hope you enjoy!

# Chapter 5: Midnight Feelings 

He should have listened to his gut.

Despite Steve saying nothing was wrong, Herobrine knew something bad was coming. They'd just been returning home from the village, when night started to fall and mobs rose up. They hurried, fighting off the creatures as they went. Yet, of course, they somehow had gotten lost, possibly taken a wrong turn as they wandered through the dark. Steve was still confident that they could find their way home, they couldn't be far off from the path. 

Herobrine still had a sense of danger, even though this night was no different than any other. Mobs still were roaming around, no more, no less, and the starry night sky looked the same as always. He just couldn't put his finger on what was wrong, and that concerned him even more. Even though they'd only veered off the path about five minutes prior, Herobrine suggested that he take them home. 

"Steve, I could always just teleport us home. It's getting late, and I don't want to run into more mobs than we can fight off." Hero warned Steve, yet Steve continued on determined to find their way back himself. 

"No, its okay. You don't have to waste your god magic, or whatever it is," Steve breathily chuckled, "we can find our way back!" Steve turned back around, slinking through the trees, trying to avoid mobs. Hero didn't push anymore, knowing the miner wouldn't give up until he succeeded. Steve's perseverance is what got him far and through tough situations, yet it's also what got him into them in the first place. Herobrine had looked away for merely a second, before turning back to find no one but him and the wide forest. 

"Steve?" Herobrine quietly said as he looked around him. All the trees looked the same, as if they formed a maze around him. Panic started to set in as Hero started to jog through the trees, calling out for Steve. 

"Steve, where are you?" Herobrine called as he ducked and slipped through the forest, searching for the miner. As midnight came closer, more mobs started to spawn in between the trees, making it even harder to spot them. Even though they'd only met a few days ago, Hero had come to care for the player, and he couldn't loose him this easily after they'd just met. 

A piercing yell shook Herobrine out of his thoughts as he snapped his head up. He recognized the voice, and began darting through trees towards the call as his heart pounded in his chest. He'd broke though the trees into a tiny clearing where Steve was on the ground, trying to push himself back up as a skeleton pulled back it's bow, aiming right at Steve. Herobrine dashed over and summoned a sword to cut the skeleton down before it could fire it's arrow. He turned back to an injured Steve before picking him up and teleporting the both of them home. 

Warmth engulfed the both of them as they arrived in Steve's house. Herobrine set Steve down on the bed, and rushed to search for medical supplies. He started rummaging through chests, and pulled out a couple bandages for cases such as this one. He jogged back over to Steve's side and set the supplies down before analyzing the wounds. There was an arrow in his shoulder and thigh, and a few smaller cuts here and there. 

"Steve, I won't lie, this is probably going to hurt but i'll try to be quick." Herobrine quietly said as he gripped the shaft of the arrow in his shoulder. He swiftly pulled it out as quickly as he could, and Steve let out another painful yell. Something Herobrine hoped to never hear again. He set the arrow down and grabbed the second arrow by its shaft. Hero quickly pulled it out also, which was easier than the first one since it, thankfully, wasn't as deep. Steve held his breath as he tolerated the pain and gripped the sides of his bed. Herobrine grabbed the bandages and hurriedly began to wrap the wounds up as Steve slowly let out the breath he was holding. 

Once the bandages were tightly wrapped, Herobrine guided Steve to lie down. He snapped his fingers and another potion came into Steve's view as it was handed to him. 

"This one isn't as good as the other one, but it will still help numb the pain." Herobrine explained as Steve uncorked the bottle and emptied it out, handing the glass bottle back to Hero. Steve began to get comfortable as he could feel his body becoming heavier, and his vision became blurry. 

"Thanks." Steve barely managed to get out, but made sure Herobrine could hear. Hero just gave a small smile and told him to get some sleep. But as he was walking off, he felt Steve grab his hand. 

"I mean it. I don't know why you care enough about me to help me like this, but it means a lot to me. You could have left if you wanted, and you still can. But you don't, you stay and hang out with me. I don't know what I did for you to do that, but i'm glad your here." Steve shakily said, his voice getting quieter with every word as he drifted off. Herobrine was caught off guard by this, no one had ever said something so sincere to him for as long as he could remember. It made him feel something on the inside, something he didn't know how to describe, something he'd never felt before. But for someone to care about his company, not to be terrified of him or think he's a monster but a friend, made him crumble on the inside. He hadn't realized the edges of his eyes had been pricked with tears until he'd snapped himself out of his own thoughts when Steve's grip loosened. Soft snores could be heard coming from the miner's mouth, as his hand flopped down to his side. Herobrine walked back over and stood next to Steve. 

"You matter a lot to me, Stephen. The fact that you didn't leave _me_ behind is something I won't ever comprehend. But, i'm happy that your happy to have me around, and that's all that matters to me." He smiled to himself and walked back outside, looking back one more time to make sure Steve was sleeping. He teleported up to the roof and let the cold night air sweep over him. His mind wouldn't shut down, he kept thinking of what the miner had said to him. And the feeling that came along with that thought, it was right in his chest. It was a warm feeling, that felt like it spread all around him and he couldn't shake it off. Herobrine lied down on the oak wood roof, and stared into the black sky, hoping he'd find his answer there. The night only stared back as he would have to figure this out on his own. 

The mysterious feeling came around whenever he thought of Steve's words, or Steve in general. The way he always seemed to be able to cheer him up, how he worried about his well being despite Herobrine being a god, and just how Steve cared about him in general. Hero also cared about Steve, and wanted to make sure he was safe as well. He wasn't sure why the miner liked having him around, when every other person he's come in contact with has feared or hated him. It just wasn't something Herobrine was used to, but he liked it. 

All the while Herobrine was lost in thought as he stared into space, the feeling never left him. The night was quiet but Hero had never felt so awake before, as the feeling swirled around his brain. But it was strongest in his chest, right next to his heart. He layed his hand right over it, feeling the warmth spread as he shut his eyes. Maybe he'd get used to it, and maybe, one day, figure it out right beside Steve.


	6. Chapter 6: Newfound Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, known as a beloved person across the plains of minecraft, and a favorite among the villagers. As far as he's been here, he's been living his own peaceful life raising animals, tilling land, and giving a helping hand here and there. Yet, as he continues on, he's comes to realize that life can bring many surprises, big and small. One surprise in particular being the god of the Nether, in all his terror, lurking among the overworld. But not all things have to be scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no good at writing mushy stuff, but I hope you guys still enjoy! I really appreciate the comments and kudos you've left on this, and even if you've just read this that still means tons to me! Thanks for the support and hope you enjoy this chapter!

#  Chapter 6: Newfound Feelings 

Bright and early the next morning, Steve groggily opened his eyes. Sunlight was peeking through the windows and creeping up towards his bed. He was tangled in his blankets and frankly was quite comfortable, enjoying the peace. Yet he knew that he would have to get up at some point, the animals wouldn't feed themselves. Feeling the energy to get up and start the day, he went to sit up, but sudden pain sent him flopping back down to his pillow. 

"H...Huh?" Steve quietly said to himself as he tried again, but to no avail. His whole body was sore all over, but mainly his shoulder and leg. Steve was confused, and tried to remember what happened the night before. 

_Dark....Running.......Arrow....Pain...._

That was all he needed to remember for everything to come flooding back to him. He and Herobrine had gotten lost, and Steve ended up going ahead of Hero and loosing him in the trees. Suddenly, a skeleton's arrow pierced his leg, causing Steve to bend forward. This gave the skeleton the opportunity to fire another arrow into his shoulder, knocking him fully to the ground. He remembered bracing for another arrow, but it never came. Everything after that seemed fuzzy, and blended together making it hard to recall what was what. But one thought stood out from all the other fuzzy ones, it was faint, but not unnoticed. 

_"You matter a lot to me, Stephen. The fact that you didn't leave me behind is something I won't ever comprehend...But, i'm happy that your happy to have me around, and that's all that matters to me."_

"Oh..." Steve mumbled under his breath as he felt his cheeks get warmer. Hero really did care more about him than he first realized, and not that Steve didn't care about Herobrine either; he actually cared a lot about the god too. Maneuvering his body, he shifted over to his good arm and hoisted himself upwards so he was sitting upright. Steve slowly swung his legs over the edge of the bed and tested his injured leg. He carefully put some weight on it before standing up, and to his relief, it didn't hurt nearly as much as he thought it would. Steve stretched a bit as he walked to his window, and looked outside at his front lawn. Everything was calm, quite the opposite to last night's events. Steve shuddered before putting his shoes on and walking outside to feed tulip and his other animals. 

Tulip had noticed Steve's slight limp and mooed in concern for the miner, but he reassured the cow as he bent down to milk her. This gave him some time to think back to what Herobrine said to him last night. He wasn't sure if he was meant to hear that, but now that he had, he couldn't get it out of his head. It made his heart bounce around inside his chest and a warmth that flooded his cheeks and head. This made him reflect on how much he realized he cared for the Nether god, how he'd always wonder when Hero would show up, or how he would get worried about him despite him not being able to get hurt very easily. Steve was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even realized that the bucket was about to overflow, and he quickly stopped and made sure nothing spilled. He went to grab any eggs that were ready, picked up the pale of milk, and delicately headed back inside with full arms of goods. 

He'd just finished storing everything away for later and was about to head out to the village when Herobrine appeared in the doorway. 

"Hey Steve, you feeling okay?" He scared the life out of Steve as he casually made his way over to the startled miner. 

"Oh god I don't think i'll ever get used to that." Steve said breathily as Hero just laughed at the comment. 

"And i'm doing okay, thanks..." Steve trailed off as silence took over the room. Neither person said anything for a few seconds before Herobrine broke the ice. 

"I was pretty worried when I saw the state you were in... I'm just glad you're feeling better now." Herobrine said, avoiding eye contact as he scratched the back of his head. Steve felt the heat in his cheeks again, but quickly shook it off before the god could notice. 

"Thanks for the concern, and for bandaging me up." Steve had almost forgotten about the secured bandages, thanks to them it would speed up the healing process. 

"No problem, this could just be another lesson for you to always know that i'm right." Herobrine said jokingly and he looked accusingly at Steve. Steve just laughed and response and walked past him, Herobrine in tow, towards the village. One of Steve's good friends there had wanted to give him a thank you present for fixing his furnace a while back. The walk was brisk as always, and the villagers were still afraid of the god, despite him not doing anything every time they've come here. As they were walking down the gravel path, Steve noticed his friend, Alecc, waiting outside his house. He spotted the two and walked over to greet them. Steve could tell he was a bit nervous because of the god's presence, but knew it was okay because Hero had been with Steve for the past few visits. 

"Steve! It's great to see you again, its been awhile." The villager started as he shook Steve's hand. 

"How's the furnace working out?" Steve questioned, wanting to make sure nothing had gone wrong. 

"It's in perfect condition thanks to you. Oh! And I wanted to give you this as a thanks." Alecc handed over a thin disk with a purple ring in the middle, and a small box with multiple engravings in it. Steve examined it, admiring all of the fine details drawn into the box. 

"It's an old jukebox that I used to use, and I thought you might like it." Steve's face lit up when he realized what it was. Somewhere in his early memories, he remembered music being played at holidays or events in the village. It was one of Steve's favorite memories that he could remember. 

"Oh, wow, this is really nice! Are you sure you don't want it? Its even got these little patters on the sides and-"Steve was cut short when Alecc just pushed the jukebox towards him and waved a hand. 

"I'm sure! If anything, I probably have another one buried somewhere in a chest. So just take that one and enjoy it!." Steve thanked Alecc and pocketed the item as they continued to walk around town. Herobrine had stayed silent the whole time, not wanting to interrupt. But at the same time he also wanted to ask what a 'jukebox was'. Being locked away in the Nether had its downsides, one of them being how he missed out on all the culture the villagers had to offer. Even though he didn't think it was related to their survival, it seemed important to Steve, so he brushed it off. The rest of their day was uneventful, just making trades with the locals. And they made sure to leave early, didn't want to have another situation like last night's. The sun was still on the horizon when they broke free of the dense forest and into the clearing where Steve's home sat. As they walked towards the door, Herobrine thought it would be a good time to ask what the jukebox was for. 

"Steve, what did the villager give you earlier today? A ju....jukebox?" He wasn't sure if he even said it correctly but Steve understood what he was trying to say. 

"Yeah, a jukebox. It plays music when you put these disks into them! I can sorta remember when the village would host events and play music using these." Steve said as he opened the door and they walked inside, Steve placing the small box onto the nearest table. 

"That's nice... Does it do anything else? It just plays music?" Herobrine questioned, still trying to understand what it was. 

"Nope, that's it. You can listen to the music, or you could dance to it, there's lots of things music can do." Steve said over his shoulder as he grabbed an apple out of one of his many chests to snack on. Steve remembered the dances they would hold, when everyone would get into the center of the town and dance until midnight. Steve walked over and took the disk, sliding it into the jukebox and pressing play. A deep tune flowed through the air as Steve stepped back from the music player. He began to move to the music, stepping here, and stopping to turn there. Herebrine watched, unfamiliar with any dances or music in general. Steve stopped and turned back to the god, music still playing. 

"Do you want to try?" Steve asked, tapping his foot to the beat as he took a bite out of the crisp apple. Herobrine tensed up, unsure of what to do or say. 

"Uh.. Stephen, i'm not exactly familiar with this sort of thing. At all." Herobrine quickly said, averting eye contact. Steve walked over toward Herobrine, putting the apple down on the table. 

"It's not that hard, you just move to the beat and let the music tell you what to do." Steve took a few steps to the beat, and turned towards Herobrine. The god tried copying his movements, but they came out stiff and rigid. The sun had gone down, leaving the two with only a few torches for light as they softly illuminated the room. 

"I.. Uhm, I could teach you a dance that's for two people, which might be easier for you to learn." Steve quietly asked the god, shuffling in place as he waited for an answer. Hero was unsure of what to do, either deny the request or embarrass himself in front of Steve. Well, he already has embarrassed himself when he tried to dance, so what's one more? 

"S-sure, yeah, that sounds easier." Herobrine said as he walked over to Steve. 

"Alright, so you just-" Steve guided Herobrine's right hand to his waist and held his left hand, while Steve did the same. The pose forced them to get closer to each other as they just stopped to look at the other for just a moment. Steve knocked himself out of it and waiting for the song to restart. The deep music began to play its song again and Steve began to move, Herobrine following his steps. 

"So, you can just follow my footsteps as we walk around." Herobrine nodded as they fell into sync with each other's footsteps, waltzing around the room to the music. Herobrine caught on to the movements rather quickly, and they switched off guiding each other around the softly lit room. The god could feel the warmth he felt the previous night spreading in his chest the whole time, which confused him and tried to get his mind off of it by focusing on Steve's movements. Steve wasn't holding up much better though either. The warm feeling was in his head as he absent-mindedly waltz around the room with the Nether god. While Steve was deep in his own thoughts, he didn't realize that he'd left his sword on the ground and tripped over the blade. Herobrine was quick to notice, and caught Steve mid-fall, preventing him from hitting the ground. 

Both caught off guard, they both just stared at each other, trying to come back to their senses. Herobrine slowly pulled Steve back up to his feet, not breaking eye contact with the miner. 

"Thanks..." Steve quietly mumbled as he looked as Herobrine, still holding his hand. The butterflies in his stomach and the feeling in his chest were worse than ever. 

"No problem..." Herobrine barely answered back, merely a whisper. The feelings Hero was experiencing were clouding his thoughts, and all he could do was stare back at Steve. Steve stepped an inch closer, their other hands brushing against each other. 

"Could I...-" Steve slowly asked as he tilted his head sideways and brought his face closer to Hero's. The god didn't do anything but squeeze Steve's hand tighter as the miner pressed their lips together. Neither person had ever felt anything similar to it before. It was like the warm feeling in their chests just exploded in that moment, flowing freely through the air. As they parted, neither of them said anything, until Steve came back to reality and stepped back. 

"Oh, geese, i'm really sorry," The miner started, letting go of Hero's hand, "I don't know why I did that, and I barely even asked you if it was okay." Steve said, lowering his head. Herobrine snapped back to the present and realized that Steve was trying to apologize. Before he could say anything more, Hero grabbed Steve's hands with his own. 

"No, don't be sorry. It's alright Stephen." Steve was still looking down, trying to apologize. 

"Steve." Herobrine stated. This caught Steve's attention and he looked up to face the god. 

"It's okay." Herobrine said before bringing them into another kiss. Steve stiffened, unsure of what to do. Herobrine attempted to squeeze Steve's hand, trying to tell him that he felt the same way. Eventually, Steve relaxed and returned the kiss, feeling relieved that the god wasn't upset. They parted again and looked at each other. 

"I think i've felt this way for awhile now, it's just ever since we've gotten to know each other better, you're not as scary as I first thought you were." Steve chuckled as Herobrine smiled back. 

"I'm no good at this kind of thing Stephen, but whenever i'm with you, I get this warm feeling right in my chest that makes me want to stay by your side forever. And nothing makes me happier than knowing that you feel the same." Steve smiled as this and continued to dance with the Nether god, music quietly playing in the background as the two shared their newfound feelings for each other.


End file.
